Тизеры
Ти́зер (англ. teaser) — рекламное сообщение, построенное как загадка, которое содержит часть информации о продукте, но при этом сам товар не демонстрируется. Тизеры обычно появляются на раннем этапе продвижения товара и служат для создания интриги вокруг него. В данной статье предоставлены все тизеры в истории FNaF. Трейлер FNaF 1 14 июня 2014 г. Вышел трейлер к первой части игры. thumb|center|330px Gameplay-обзор 13 июля 2014 г. Вышел геймплей-обзор FNaF. thumb|center|330px Five Nights At Freddy's Тизер появился на сайте Скотта 20 августа 2014 года. 768.png На картинке мы видим Фредди с микрофоном, сзади стоят 2 эндоскелета, которых заслоняет название игры. * Это самый первый тизер в истории FNaF. Five Nights At Freddy's 2 24 сентября 2014 года был опубликован первый тизер ко второй части игры. E6799432-8aa7-4481-b278-c8e0b985fce4.jpg Старый Фредди стоит в приветственной форме. С боку цифра 2 и надпись "Grand Reopening" (рус. 'Большое переоткрытие'). Something borrowed... something new... 28 сентября 2014 г. Появился второй тизер ко второй части игры. Здесь изображены 2 Бонни, старый Бонни слева, новый справа. Старый Бонни говорит: "Что-то позаимствовано", а новый говорит "Что-то новое". Old and new.jpg Foxy and Mangle 8 октября 2014 г. Появился третий тизер. Здесь изображены Фокси и Мангл, выглядывающие из пиратской бухты. Посередине стоит табличка с большой цифрой 2. Foxe And Mangle.jpg *На этом тизере у Мангл есть крюк, но в игре он отсутствует. No place to run 16 октября 2014 г. появляется тизер, на котором изображено действие маски, сквозь которую охранник смотрит на Фокси. Написано: "No place to run... and exactly one place to hide." (рус. 'Нет места куда бежать, но точно есть одно место, куда спрятаться')''. FivengtBefreddy.jpg вокся.jpg Трейлер FNaF 2 21 октября 2014 г. Скотт выложил трейлер второй части игры. thumb|center|330px Cam 11 12 ноября 2014 г. появляется полностью чёрный тизер. При осветлении мы видим Марионетку, вылезающую из шкатулки. * Интересен тот факт, что ракурс обзора отличается от финальной игры. Cam 11.jpg FNAF2Teaser.jpg| Осветленный тизер 726.png|Prize Corner Offline 16 ноября 2014 г. появляется надпись offline. Offline-0.jpg I am still here '''I am still here '-''' (рус. Я все ещё здесь). Тизер появился на сайте Скотта 3 января 2015. На тизере на нас смотрит Спрингтрап. Также, при осветление видна цифра 3. 640px-Fnaf3.jpg Fnaf3(о).jpg| Осветленный тизер * Фраза "'Я все ещё здесь'" намекает на то, что Спрингтрап всегда был в истории FNaF. What can we use? '''What can we use? '-''' (рус. 'Что мы можем использовать?)'' Данный тизер появился 15 января. На тизере на полу стоит коробка с частями от аниматроников. На стене, в свете лампы, видна цифра 3. При осветлении в тени виден Спрингтрап. Whatcanweuse.jpg Whatcanweuse(о).jpg| Осветленный тизер * Такая же коробка стоит в офисе в 3 части игры Трейлер FNaF 3 26 января 2015 г. Вышел трейлер Five nights at Freddy's 3. Карта 7 февраля 2015 г. Появляется тизер с картой хоррор атракциона из 3 части игры. Map.jpg Map(о).jpg Guess who? 2 марта 2015 г. Появляется тизер с BB в ужасном состоянии. Позже выясняется, что это фантом. Он говорит "Guess who?" (рус. 'Угадай кто?)'' а под вопросом стоит цифра 10, которую видно при осветлении. Также на шапке BB видна надпись "CD". Guesswho.jpg Guesswho(о).jpg * CD - это часть секретных комбинаций клавиш в FNaF и в FNaF2 (см. Читы). Но в FNaF3 это функция отсутствует. It's all in your mind 3 марта 2015 г. Появился тизер с фантомами Фокси и Чики, которые говорят "'''It's all in your mind" (рус. 'Это всё в твоей голове')''. Inyourmind.jpg Inyourmind-0.jpg Hat После третьей части 4 марта 2015 года появляется тизер со шляпой Фредди. Hat-0.jpg Hat 2 23 апреля 2015 г. Шляпа пропала с тизера. Hat.jpg Nightmare Freddy 27 апреля 2015 г. Появился тизер с Фредди, из которого торчат маленькие головы Фредди. В тизере спрятана надпись "'Nightmare'" ''(рус. 'Кошмар')'' и дата 10.31.15. Также здесь сказано, что это финальная часть. FNAF4.jpg Nightmare Bonnie 7 мая 2015 г. Появился тизер с Кошмарным Бонни. 9.jpg Nightmare Chica 16 мая 2015 г. Появился тизер с Кошмарной Чикой. 534.jpg Nightmare Foxy 29 мая 2015 г. Появился тизер с Кошмарным Фокси. 4(3).jpg Фиолетовая шляпа 12 июня 2015 г. Появился тизер со шляпой и бабочкой фиолетового цвета. Если приглядеться, то в отражении можно увидеть нечто, напоминающее челюсть аниматроника. Также, при осветлении, в правом нижнем углу экрана, видна надпись '''Property of Fr Пропуск er. В переводе Property означает имущество, собственность. А Fr Пропуск er может означать Fredbear's Family Diner. Если эти 2 слова соединить, то получатся слова: ''Property of Fredbear's Family Diner,'' что в переводе означает: "'Собственность Fredbear's Family Diner". 4hats.jpg , Шляпа2.png Тизер17 3.jpg Nightmare Fredbear Тизер появился ночью 26 июня 2015 г. На тизере изображен Фредбер. На его горле завязана фиолетовая бабочка и 2 пуговицы (как у BB). На животе видны острые зубы. Это Кошмарный Фредбер (см. код страницы) с Fredbear's Family Diner. В коде страницы можно заметить набор букв "'gsfecfbs". Если пропустить это через шифр Цезаря со сдвигом на одну букву назад, мы получаем Fredbear. При осветление можно заметить фразу "Or пропуск me" (рус. 'Или'____'я')'' . * Интересно то, что этот тизер вышел 26 июня, в этот же день были убиты пятеро детей. Об этом можно узнать в первой части в статье газеты. 4....jpg 4-bright.png Plushtrap В ночь с 9 по 10 июля 2015 года примерно в 23:40 появился новый тизер. Если использовать шифр Цезаря, знакомый по предыдущему тизеру, можно получить слово '''Plushtrap' (рус. 'Плюшевая ловушка')'' однако надо использовать шифр по-другому (первые три буквы заменить влево на 13 символов, вторые - на 12, и третьи - на 11). При осветлении появляется 4 прохода. В центре сидит нечто, не похожее на аниматроника, вероятнее всего это купленные на аукционе части Спрингтрапа которые сложили в куклу. Но это может быть и не он, поскольку в конце FNAF 3 в газете при осветлении мы видим этого самого Спрингтрапа, так что он, возможно, выжил. На тизере написано "'Ужасные вещи приходят в маленьких упаковках'". Почему-то на тизере есть окно, в котором показана ночь. Причём окна не были ни в одной части FNAF. Файл:4_(3).jpg|Обычный тизер Файл:4_(3)_edited.jpg|Осветлённый тизер Плюштрап .png|Плюштрап из трейлера Trailer FNaF 4 13 июля 2015 г. Вышел официальный трейлер FNaF 4. *В этот же день в Steam появилась страница FNAF 4. The end 27 июля 2015 г. На сайте вышел новый тизер с надписью "'The end, Thanks for playing'!" ''(рус. 'Конец, Спасибо за игру!)'' При осветлении после надписи "'''The end" появляется вопросительный знак. Вероятно, это намёк на продолжение, а может и просто пасхалка. Файл:TheEndMrSparky6666Scottsteaser.png|Обычный тизер Файл:Зыс ис ынд.jpg|Осветлённый тизер Спасибо Вам! Тизер, вышедший на сайте Скотта 2-3 августа 2015 года. Изображение представляет из себя коллаж, на котором Скотт уместил всех аниматроников (кроме фантомов, теней и JJ), когда-либо появлявшихся в играх FNaF. Аниматроники стоят напротив нас с раскрытыми ртами, как бы благодаря за прохождение игры. Осветление результатов не дало. Thank you scott.jpg Thankyou11112.jpg Новый Эндоскелет 9 сентября 2015 г. На последнем тизере изменился эндоскелет из FNaF, теперь у него огромные глаза, и он значительно меньше по размерам. ThankyouNew.jpg Новый эндо .jpg Новый Старый Эндоскелет 11 сентября 2015 г. Выходит тот самый тизер с новым Эндоскелетом старого Аниматроника. Выглядит он не менее забавно, чем его "младший брат". Thankyou3.jpg Wuirruidgbjiouidihfunhfgbh.jpg Новый Фредбер В этот же день появляется новый Фредбер за спиной Игрушечного Бонни (Понять, что это Фредбер можно по фиолетовой шапочке и бантику). Thankyou.122jpg.jpg Screenshot_1_00_02.png Новая старая Чика 12 сентября 2015 г. Вышел этот же тизер, но теперь с маленькой старой Чикой. thankyou со старой чичькой.jpg NEW CHICA BY ENDO.jpg Baloon Girl На этот раз появилась Девочка с шарами. Ее внешность как ни странно отличается от второй части, такая же ситуация и с BB (см. Новый Balloon Boy). Thankyou с бг.jpg SE_BG_Small_00_01.jpg Новый Baloon Boy На следующий день появляется мультяшный Balloon Boy. Thankyou horror.jpg Screenshot 109.png Новый Foxy 15 сентября 2015 г. Изменился Фокси. 5 милый фокси.jpg Фокси няшка.jpg 16 сентября 16 сентября 2015 г. Изменились И. Чика, И. Бонни и Мангл. Также, добавили Фантома Фокси (За Чикой и И. Фредди) и ресницы для JJ. В этот же день тизер обновляется и на тизере появляется починеная Мангл, Старый Бонни в мультяшном стиле. 8772.jpg 17 сентября 17 сентября 2015 г. Появились Фантом Чика и Тень Бонни . Также обновились Спрингтрап, Золотой Фредди и надпись. Теперь написано название новой игры: Fnaf World. FnafworldАБВГДЕЖЗ.jpg 18 сентября Заменились Плюштрап, Кошмарный Фредди, Марионетка. Появился Фантом Мальчика с шариками. Также стали более видны остальные фантомы. Персонажи переставились: теперь Фокси опустился вниз и на его место вышел Фантом Чики . Надпись более яркая. Фон напоминает какой-то луг. Fnafworld-5.jpg Вечером того же дня появились Фантом Марионетки, Тень Фредди, неизвестный аниматроник за Кошмарным Бонни, возможно это Спрингбонни. Изменились И. Фредди, Кошмарный Фредбер и Бонни. fnafworldС бонитос.jpg 19 сентября 19 сентября 2015 г. Изменились Кошмарный Бонни, Старый Фредди, Старый Фокси, Кошмар. Стал более виден СпрингБонни, добавилась Фантом Мангл. Изменилось положение аниматроников. Надпись стала ещё виднее и стала красновато-розового оттенка. Этим же днем тизер снова обновился. Теперь добавлены бумажные поделки и мертвый ребенок. Также изменилась Чика. Через несколько минут тизер снова поменялся и теперь пропала голова Золотого Фредди и изменились позы аниматроников, и изменился Фредди. Чуть позже Старый Фредди отодвинулся от Фантома Фокси. Fnafworld (3).jpg Фнуф ворлд вася новый тизер.jpg Fnafworld (6).jpg Новый Кошмарный Фокси 20 сентября 2015 г. Изменился Кошмарный Фокси (стал милым и мультяшным) Улрцыроцу.jpg Новая Кошмарная Чика 21 сентября 2015 г. Изменилась Кошмарная Чика (стала милой и мультяшной) и появилась надпись Coming 2016 (seriosly) (рус. Скоро в 2016-м, (Серьёзно)). Чуть позже аниматроники приблизились к друг другу и появился Фантом Фредди. Fnafworld - копия.jpg Fnafworld......jpg 27 сентября 27 сентября 2015 г. Тизер стал более насыщенным и ярким по сравнению с предыдущим. Fnafworld-0.jpg 14 октября 14 октября 2015 г. Скотт добавил несколько звуковых файлов предстоящей игры. "Play Battle Theme from the FNaF World OST!" Файл:Battle_theme.ogg "Play Ice Cave Theme from the FNaF World OST!" Файл:Ice_Cave.ogg In the Dark Разноцветный тизер FNaF World на сайте Скотта исчез, оставив после себя чёрный экран и потухший логотип с одним светящимся квадратиком. Но спустя полчаса, на тизере появилась часть сломанного аниматроника. Осветление изображения не дало результатов. Inthedark.jpg title3_00_01.jpg HELLO? 20 октября 2015 г. На сайте Скотта появился тизер с Кошмарным BB. После осветления становится заметной надпись "HELLO?" (рус. ПРИВЕТ?). Помимо этого, загорелся ещё один квадратик ниже логотипа "ScottGames.com". Inthedarkbb.jpg Inthedarkbbnightmare.jpg title3.jpg Dont wake the baby 23 октября 2015 г. На сайте появилась плюшевая игрушка Фредди из FNaF 4. При осветлении появляется кровать оттуда же. Заметен какой-то силуэт с блестящими глазами, отдаленно напоминающий кошмарную Марионетку. Помимо этого, загорелся не только квадратик логотипа, но и буквы. В коде сайта подписан как "don't wake the baby" (рус. Не буди ребёнка). Dontwakethebaby.jpg 773.jpg Logodark.jpg Go to pieces 27 октября 2015 г. На сайте появилась большая огненно-оранжевая надпись "COME HANG OUT."(рус. Приду и повишу), а снизу дата обновления. При осветлении видна Кошмарная Мангл, которая являлась заменой Кошмарного Фокси в DLC к FNaF 4. Также, у логотипа загорелись 3 квадратика, да и в самом логотипе осветилась большая часть букв. В коде сайта файл называется "gotopieces" gotopieces 0.jpg 963.jpg 882.jpg BOO 29 октября 2015 г. На сайте появилась Кошмарная Чика. Рядом написана огромная надпись "See you soon" (рус. Скоро увидимся). При осветлении видно, что у Чики в руке Кекс или что-то наподобие, а позади нее видны уши Бонни. Предположительно, это тень Бонни. Но возможно это ее перья на голове. Теперь загорелись все квадратики и буквы. Осветление изображения не дало результатов. В коде сайта файл называется "BOO" Image (1).jpg 883.jpg Dark 2 ноября 2015 г. Скотт выложил новый тизер. Он полностью серый, и осветление тизера не дало никаких результатов. Так же изменился логотип сайта, теперь он стал серым. Тоже самое произошло с FNaFworld.com. Но если осветить его на сайте FNaFworld.com таким, каким он был именно 2 ноября (а не в любой другой день) можно заметить повешенную Мангл, и внизу надпись "See what you've all done!", что в переводе означает "Смотрите, что вы сделали!". Если добавить цвет в тизере, можно заметить, что Мангл держится ртом за мячик, который был в трейлере вместе с ракеткой. 29 ноября тизер обновился. Без осветления он выглядел, как раньше, но при осветлении становится виден лежащий Ballboy (враг из FNaF World) и надпись "Madness takes many form" (безумие имеет множество форм). * Тизеры с Мангл и Болл Боем, многие долгое время считали фейком, так как из за постоянного удаления Скоттом тизеров, фанаты не могли понять что это не фейк. Однако сервис "WebArchiveMachine" доказал обратное. dark (1).jpg|Тизер Dark dark light.jpg|Освётлённое dark7.jpg|Тизер с Мангл 993.jpg|"Повешенная" Мангл dark89.jpg|Тизер с ВВ 8764.jpg|Осветлённое title plz.jpg|Логотип scottgames.com fnaf_world_gray_logo.jpg|Логотип FNaFworld.com FNaF The Novel 12 декабря 2015 г. На сайте Скотта появился новый тизер. На нём изображён жутковато выглядящий Фредди с красными глазами-точками. Задний план напоминает фон из главного меню FNaF 4, но изображён гораздо ближе. Тизер подписан: Five Nights at Freddy's - The Untold Story (рус. Пять Ночей с Фредди - Нерассказанная История). Логотип сайта тоже изменился, он окрасился в красный цвет. 14 декабря 2015 г. Тизер обновился. На месте надписи COMING SOON появилась дата 22 декабря. 15 декабря на месте надписи The Untold Story (рус. Нерассказанная История) появилась надпись: "Official tittle coming tomorrow!" (рус. Официальное название выйдет завтра!). В итоге получится, что "The Untold Story" Это прототип названия. 16 декабря 2015 г. Тизер как обычно изменился. На месте надписи "Official tittle coming tomorrow!" Появилось настоящее название книги - "The Silver Eyes" (рус. "'Серебрянные Глаза'"''). Кроме того, на заднем плане появились полупрозрачные тела Бонни, Чики, и Фокси. Позже на тизере вместо даты появилась надпись '"Available Now!"' (рус. ''"Доступно сейчас!"). Также точки на сайте подсветились в необычном порядке. При представлении в двоичном коде дают 10010110001111, что расшифровывается как 9615. 532.jpg Releasedate.jpg|Тизер с датой FNaF TheNovel2.jpg|"Официальное название выйдет завтра!" FNaF TheNovel43.jpg|Настоящее название и тени аниматроников FNaF TheNovel.jpg|Тизер с надписью "Available Now!" С Рождеством! 24 декабря 2015 г. К Новому году появился тизер с множество изменениями: появились боссы, подарки и украшения. Screenshot 1-0.png Update 2: Coming Soon! 19 февраля 2016 г. На сайте FNaF World снова изменился. На сей раз подпись внизу "Coming 2016" изменился на "Update 2: Coming Soon!", а также на тизере появились Фиолетовый парень и почти все персонажи из хэллоуинского обновления, за исключением Кошмарной Мангл. Интересно то, что на тизере появились два персонажа, не относящиеся к FNAF. Это бобр из прошлой игры Скотта "Chipper & Son's Lumber Co" (герой находится за Jack - o - Bonnie) и небольшой робот, также присутствующий в прошлой игре от разработчика (местоположение - за Phantom Foxy). 30 марта вышел обновлённый тизер "Update 2: Coming Soon!" с тремя самолётиками, на которых сидят Фокси, JJ и Игрушечная Чика. Возможно, что будет либо новая локация, либо мини-игра (как "Рыбацкое место ДиДи"). Fnafworld (4).jpg 30 САМОЛЁТИКИ!!!!.jpg Ааааааааааа.jpg FNaF 57 1 апреля 2016 г. на сайте Скотта появился тизер, на котором изображены Фредди и Кекс в скафандре и надпись: FNAF 57: Freddy in Space!!! In space, no one can hear you get jumpscared! Coming Spring 2031. (рус. Фредди в космосе!!! В космосе, никто не может услышать твоего испуга! Выход весной 2031 г.). * Это также является первоапрельской шуткой от Скотта. * Также,шутка с "Фредди в космосе" появилась ещё до этого тизера,только не на тему FNAF 57... Project.JPG The cat 1 апреля 2016 г. на сайте FNaF World обновился тизер, на котором теперь изображён кот из одной игры от Скотта. * Это является первоапрельской шуткой от Скотта. Ааааааааааа.jpg = Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 3 Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Категория:История Категория:Персонажи Категория:Scott Cawthon Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's World Категория:Сюжет